inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Happily ever after
Virgo likes the time she spends with Shuu. Even though he was sick and they were in different schools, it didn't matter or cause any trouble for them. They were still sweet together. Shuu was finally successfully checked out of the hospital after he entered high school. Everyday after that, whether it's going to school or walking together after school, the two would always walk alongside each other, their shoulders brushing against one another. "It's a little chilly in the morning, don't catch a cold, okay?" Virgo said as she took off the snowy whitescarf that was wrapped around her neck, tying it around Shuu's neck instead. The low temperature in the morning caused Virgo's breath to turn into white mist. "Thank you, I didn't expect it to be this cold in the morning." Shuu said as he reached up and fixed the scarf slightly, tugging it higher up while smiling at the girl next to him. "I was finally released from the hospital, no way am I going to go back there again." After all, not everyone could stand stay in a hospital for too long. "So you have to pay attention to the difference in temperature in the morning compared to night time." Virgo said, giggling lightly. He was already a high school student, and yet, he still seemed childish, but she still really liked this Shuu who was straightforward. "Over here is fine, right? We're going in different directions after all." Virgo reminded Shuu, pointing towards the forked road. Their schools were located in different directions, so they must separate with each other over here. "Be careful on the way." Shuu reminded, smiling as he squeezed Virgo's hand tightly before letting go slowly. Thinking that he won't be able to see her till after a long noon and a long afternoon. Time just passed too slowly, but there it still wasn't enough, no matter what. Today, tomorrow, and after... it will always continue like this. ---- On weekends, as long as both of them were Free, they would always take time to spend with one another, they didn't have to ask beforehand at all. "Great, the doctor said your health is improving drastically." Virgo said happily to Shuu, who was walking next to her, as they left the hospital. The few weeks after his release, Shuu couldn't get used to living outside the hospital at all, it was only a few months ago that he was allowed to go to school. Seeing Shuu jumping around energetically, Virgo felt comforted. "Yup, and I can do some exercise to stretch the muscles out." Shuu said, glancing to the side, watching her reaction. He would have collapsed before if he did any sort of rough activities, so to be able to be like this feels just awesome. "But you still have to be careful, don't overwork yourself." Virgo said, winking as she pointed one finger straight at Shuu. This guy... once you took your eyes off him, he'd definitely go practice like crazy. "Okay, okay~" Shuu was already used to listening to Virgo remind him about stuff over and over again, it was like a pattern. He raised his chin up and smiled gently. If he hadn't met her, he would definitely have continued life all alone... on his own, right? "Let's go take a walk near the riverside!" Shuu suggested as he grabbed Virgo's hand. It had been a while since he last went to the riverside. Back when he was still in the hospital, as long as the doctor approves, he'd always go there to play soccer. "Yeah."Virgo said, picking up her pace as she caught up to Shuu. The sun was setting in the background as Shuu and Virgo strode on around the riverside, holding each others' hands. "If only we could do this in the future as well. After we've both grown up, gotten older, we could still come out and take walks together like this." "Of course we could." Shuu replied as he held Virgo's hand tighter. Being able to meet her, get out of the hospital, and live a normal life like now, with her by his side forever, it was all too good to be true. "You have to keep your word!" Virgo said, laughing lightly as she pointed her finger at Shuu teasingly. Let's live happily ever after, the two of us. Sago:What Romance~*falls out of the air between them* Shuu:SAGO!*Tortures Sago* Virgo:*sighs*Oh Well /The End/ I Love Shuu. (talk) 08:13, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:AngelKeeve